


Like Father like Son

by CapriciousVanity



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousVanity/pseuds/CapriciousVanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick drabble based off S305 "The Deal" ; Dylan knows he and Norman inherited their emotional stability from their mother. He's scared of what he himself inherited from his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father like Son

Dylan’s breath shuddered; hard-to-swallow emotions sat in the back of his throat.

“I can go with you… I can help… Calm her down.” Norman’s eyes held a deep sympathy in them that made Dylan look away for a moment, his hand lifting from his side absently before falling again.

“No, Norman… I can’t let you do that. She could kick me out if she wanted to. I can’t drag you with me.”

Norman shook his head, eyes glistening. Dylan wondered for a fraction of a second what went through his mind each time he was on the verge of tears. He was an emotional person, and so was Dylan. He figured they got it from their shared mother.

“I’m not her little boy anymore, Dylan. I’m a man, and I want to be a good man. I wanted to destroy you, because you were getting close to her. I don’t want to be that person.”

A quiet moment passed before Dylan finally nodded, then sucked in his lips. Norman and he closed the gap, arms around one another, heads to shoulders. Dylan felt goosebumps as Norman’s comforting hug broke through the ice-cold grip of his anxiety. For a fraction of a moment, Dylan’s eyes fluttered and he paid a little too close attention to the breath against his neck, the short dark hairs that tickled his cheek, and the slightest squeeze of Norman’s hand on his back. It was over in a flash when Dylan realized what had just gone through his mind and dread filled his stomach and throat once more. He broke their embrace with a clap to his shoulder, and Norman gave him that same kind, assuring smile. He wondered if this is what he inherited from Caleb… 

“Let’s go,” Norman muttered, waiting for Dylan to ascend the stairs to the kitchen to wait for Norma’s return. Dylan watched him go first as a quiet, unchaste thought crept in his mind. He pushed the thought aside before he finally followed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a practice drabble for hopefully longer works. Also, I can totally do requests for Bates Motel Dylan/Norman and/or Evil Within stuff if they're detailed enough.


End file.
